The present invention relates to temperature compensation, and more particularly to a temperature-compliant tube for fiber optic components that compensates for the difference in thermal expansion coefficients between a package and an optical fiber connecting an internal component to an external point.
Fiber optic components, such as laser diode sources and photodiode optical receivers, are limited in their operating and storage temperature range, at least in part, by thermal expansion mismatch between the optical fiber and package body material. Expansion mismatch typically results in fiber-to-component misalignment and/or fiber breakage when components are repeatably heated from room temperature to above 100 degrees centigrade. Both effects render the component useless. As shown in FIG. 1 an optical component, such as a laser diode or photodiode, is mounted on a substrate within a package. An optical fiber is aligned with the optical component and is attached at "A", such as by soldering, welding, adhesive bonding or the like. The fiber exits the package through an exit port and is soldered into the tube at "B". The fiber is metallized and the solder at "B" provides a hermetic seal for the package. The thermal coefficient of expansion for the fiber is approximately 0.5E-6 in/in/degC, and the package body is typically fabricated of a metal having a thermal coefficient of expansion of approximately 6.0E-6 in/in/degC. When the temperature is raised the change in length of the package between points "A" and "B" exceeds that of the fiber. As a result the fiber is put in tension and the solder joint at "A" may yield, causing misalignment of the fiber with the optical component. If the elastic limit of the fiber is exceeded, the fiber may even break between "A" and "B".
Therefore it is desired to extend the temperature range within which the fiber/package combination may be exposed without misalignment or breakage of the fiber.